


The wild lions past

by animewolf



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Lions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolf/pseuds/animewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya was always a Loner.But when he's horrible past starts to come up,He will help from his 'Friends' especially a certain former bladed. Warning:Gender bender kakeru and Graphic writing of How kyoya got his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wild lions past

Ginka was walking in metal city,Looking for a strong opponent to face.He wasn't having much luck.The red haired blader sighed."Man,Why aren't there anyone to battle with me?" He asked himself."Might as well go to the B-pit." Ginka Began to walk to the B-pit where he's friend Madoka was.But he stopped when he saw Familar Blue eyes and Pine Green hair."Kyoya?" Ginka looked again it was Indeed Kyoya,But he looked different his eyes didn't hold determination but sadness and he was clutching his head as if he was in pain.Ginka brushed it off and walked too him."Hey Kyoya!" He exclaimed.The Leo look at Ginka and said "What Ginka?" His voice even sounded Different like all he wanted to do was go to bed."Wanna Battle me?" Ginka already he answer and began speak "Okay where and when?" He asked but he was surprised when kyoya said "Not right Ginka I'm not in the mood."


End file.
